


the same wavelength

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: puzzleprompts, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The bright light of the sun is seeping through the crack in the blinds, the clock beside the bed reads that it’s almost midday, and Sasha knows that she and Bayley should probably get up sometime soon.</i>
</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1803446.html">Challenge #494</a> - "forever" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the same wavelength

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for the [May Challenge](http://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/3886.html) at Puzzle Prompts on LiveJournal, using one prompt: high noon.

The bright light of the sun is seeping through the crack in the blinds, the clock beside the bed reads that it’s almost midday, and Sasha knows that she and Bayley should probably get up sometime soon.

“Hey,” she says, nudging her head into Bayley’s pyjama-clad shoulder. “We should get up. How long are we gonna stay here for, huh?”

“Hm…” Bayley considers, her smile widening and her arm around Sasha tightening. “How about… _forever_?”

“Forever’s a long time, Bayley,” Sasha tells her. _But it would go by in a flash with you_ , she thinks, though she doesn’t say it, because _whoa_ , it’s just about the cheesiest thing she’s ever heard, let alone the corniest thing that’s come out of her own head.

Bayley would probably appreciate it, though.

“Yeah,” she says, and as if she’s reading Sasha’s mind – “Forever would probably be pretty quick with you, though.”

Sasha smiles, hiding her grin in Bayley’s shoulder. Being on the same wavelength like that is worth staying in bed for… another few minutes, at least. Maybe ten, fifteen.

(The extra time winds up to be about forty minutes, give or take a few. Oh _well_. Even hours would be worth it.)


End file.
